marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Incredible Hulk Vol 1 602
Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** *** **** ***** ****** Midtown ******* ******** *** **** ***** *** **** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Clash of Furies | Synopsis2 = Flashing to three days ago, Norman Osborn is instructing Norman Osborn to capture Lyra and secure Boudicca, who has incriminating evidence that could embarrass him. Furthermore, Osborn hopes to gain knowledge on how to make superpowers commonplace, in which all people would pay him to get them. Ryker promises that Origins Corporation will catch and experiment her. He also adds that Jennifer Walters, the first She-Hulk, whom Origins was planning on capturing but couldn't due to her political connections, had captured Abomination, Zzzax and the Glob so that their DNA could be used on Gamma Corps: Black. In the present, Lyra swears that Gamma Corps: Black are "dead women" for killing her comrade Alexander Erde. Aberration tries punching her into submission, only to be reminded by Axon that they need her alive; they then take Boudicca off Lyra's wrist. Just as their recovery ship arrives, Lyra goes into her calm, trance-like state and breaks free of Morass' grip, before slamming the aircraft to the ground. Gamma Corps: Black then splits up to find her. As Morass scouts through a canyon, Lyra ambushes her, before dissipating her body. Morass attempts to reconstitute herself with the rock around her, only to learn that it is alkali salt, solidifying her. Lyra then shatters Morass, before writing "Dead Women" on her remains, to warn the others that she will come for them. | Writer2_1 = Fred Van Lente | Penciler2_1 = Michael Ryan | Inker2_1 = Michael Ryan | Colourist2_1 = Guru-eFX | Letterer2_1 = Simon Bowland | Editor2_1 = Mark Paniccia | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * ** ** ** * Other Characters: * * * * * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** *** **** ***** ** Items: * * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes Playdate: * Bruce Banner recounts how his son Skaar lived on a dangerous world where he had to kill or be killed. This is a reference to the events of - . Clash of Furies: * Mention is made of General Ryker's failed Gamma Corps mission from - . * Ryker talks about his original pursuit of the Hulk which was chronicled in - . * Norman Osborn recounts his encounter with Lyra from - . * Ryker also talks about how She-Hulk was instrumental in him getting DNA samples from the Abomination, Zzzax and the Glob. She captured all three villains when she was an agent of SHIELD back in - . Chronology Notes Clash of Furies A flashback in this story affects the chronology of the following characters: * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * http://marvel.com/catalog/?id=12808 }}